OTP High
by geekyfangirl131
Summary: I basically threw all of my favourite ships together in highschool. It has phan, wincest, septiplier, pernico, drarry,... Dan is uncertain about how he feels about Phil. Jack wants to admit his feeling to Mark but doesn't know how. And Nico can't explain how much he loves Percy with simple words.
1. Chapter 1

OTP High

' _Sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger, the person you'd take a bullet for…'_ Fall Out Boy was blasting through my earbuds when I walked in to school.

A few people waved at me or just smiled. I always waved or smiled back. I opened the big white doors that lead to the hallway where most of the lockers are and went straight to mine. I turned at the black little wheel until my locker opened.

I put a few books in and took the ones I needed out. It's so quiet yet so loud without my music, I thought as I walked through the hallway looking for one of my friends or my best friend Phil.  
I spotted Percy leaning against his locker whilst talking to his boyfriend, Nico. A lot of people say that Nico and I look alike, which is not true. We only dress the same.

As for the rest I have to admit that we kind of look alike. He has an olive skin and messy, curly, black hair while I have a rather pale skin and straight brown hair. His eyes were dark (almost fully black), mine were a light chocolate brown according to my mom. I couldn't see it.

But anyways I smiled and waved at them and kept on walking. I was looking for a familiar mop of black hair. I found Phil when he was just walking out of the school bathroom. His face instantly lit up when we locked eyes (so did mine).  
" Hey, how are you?" he asked, walking next to me. "I'm good, how bout you ?"

" I'm awesome actually. This morning a kitten walked by me and I could just pet it !" Phil said with a childish grin spreading across his face.

"That must've been adorable. What colour was it ? " "It was orange and white and the cutest thing I've ever seen." Phil exclaimed.

"Too bad I'm allergic. I would've loved taking that cutie home." Phil said, pouting his lip.

"Did you at least take a picture ?" I asked. "Duh, of course !" Phil almost yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He pulled out his phone.

He still had the same background, a picture of the two of us when we went to our first convention last year. We didn't cosplay but we were wearing a lot of merchandise. You could definitely see we belonged there.

That was one of the best days of my life. Phil unlocked his phone and showed me the pictures. "You were right. That is one of the cutest things ever."

"I told you !". We walked further down the hall and saw Mark and Jack talking.

They stood out in school pretty easily with their colorful hair. Mark changed his hair every few weeks and Jack's just stayed green. This time Mark's was red.

They were shamelessly flirting with each other.

"I wish that they would just get together already." I said as we walked by. "Yeah they'd be so cute together. They're both probably afraid to admit their feelings for each other."

" Yeah, you're probs right. Everyone can see how they feel about each other. Everyone except them. Anywho I ship it."

"Yeah me too, I mean who doesn't ?" Phil said.

When the ball rang we each went to our classes. I had History with Mr. Rogers. We all called him Steve though. He's married to Mr. Stark who teaches Mechanics.

It's cool to have such open-minded and modern teachers. Not a lot of school have those. We actually have a few gay couples at our school. Students and teachers.

You have the Winchesters. Sam and Dean Winchesters are married teachers. Sam teaches Algebra and Dean P.E and English.

You also have Piper and Annabeth. Both are a member of the student counsel. They came out last year.

Percy and Nico, who are the weirdest couple of the school. Punk Nico and golden boy Percy, I guess sometimes opposites do attract.

Then you have Harry and Draco, Haruhi and Tamaki (both exchange-students), PJ and Chris, Tyler and Troye and Mr. Esposito and Mr. Ryan.

That's about all of them. There could be two more couples if Jack and Mark got together if they finally spoke up about their feelings. And if I did.

If I would have the balls to tell Phil how I felt. Another gay couple that could show their rainbow to everyone. Maybe he would feel the same? That's not such a crazy thought, is it? Mine are interrupted by the bell. I look around in a daze for a few seconds before I start putting my stuff away.

I nod at Mr. Rogers and go to my next class.

Time goes ever so slow but it's finally lunch time. Me and Phil meet up in the hallways and walk to the cafeteria.

We sit down at an empty table with our lunch and start eating and talking.

Percy, Nico, PJ and Chris soon join us. And we fall into light conversation.

"Hey, did you guys hear ?" Chris suddenly says, rather loudly. PJ takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. Chris relaxes almost immediately.

"Hear what?" Percy asks. "Felix is going to try to set up Mark and Jack." He says.

"Finally, somebody's gonna do it. It's about time. They're pathetic without each other." Nico says.

"True, but how is he going to do that ?" I ask. " Dunno, he said he's and I quote 'sick and tired of the sexual tension hanging between the two of them, it's worse than finding the Winchester teachers in the supply closet feeling each other up."

The whole table laughed at that reference to an incident that had occurred more than once already.

"I hope they get together." Phil said.

"I mean, who doesn't?" I add.

The whole table smiles at that. They all got up and went their separate ways when the bell rang.

Except for Dan and Phil who had the same class.

"Hey, you wanna come over after school ? You know play some video games, watch a movie or something? My parents aren't home so yeah I don't want to be alone tbh." I ask, kind of nervous about the answer.

I always am when I ask stuff like this. "Hell yeah, we could watch some Buffy. Where are you gonna wait after school ? We have classes at the opposite ends of school." Phil asks not seeing the relief on Dan's face.

"Just wait by the bench." I say, knowing it's their little place.

They always sat there in the beginning of school because they were both too afraid to eat in the cafeteria.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Awesome." I answer when we walk into English.

So what did you guys think ? Please let me know if I should continue this or not...


	2. Chapter 2

Dans POV

I was thrilled when the last bell rung. I immediately put away my stuff and ran out of class.

I opened the doors and ran to the small wooden bench. I sat down and pulled out my phone to make it look like I was busy.

I started scrolling through my pictures and looked at all the great times I've had with my friends and especially with Phil. I fondly look back at those memories.

I stopped scrolling at a picture of the two of us, one of my favorites. It's one of Phil and me hugging and smiling at the camera. His hands are around my waist and my arms are slung over his shoulders. It's one of those honest happy smiles that rarely appear on my face.

I hear footsteps approaching me and look away from my phone to see Phil standing there, tears in his eyes. I immediately jump up from the bench.

"Phil, what's wrong ?" I ask hurriedly. He just shook his head and collapsed against my chest. I can feel him sobbing as my t-shirt gets wet.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him until his breath evens out. "Phil, what happened ?" I ask quietly this time.

"It's fine, it's nothing." He says, wiping away his tears. "It's obviously not nothing if it made you cry." I say.

"Please, just leave it. I'm sorry about your t-shirt by the way." Phil says looking down at his hands.

"I don't give two fucks about my t-shirt. I only care about you and why you're crying right now." I say lifting his chin so that he can look me in the eyes.

"Now, will you please tell me what's going on." I softly say.

He nods. "It's kind of stupid but I ran into Sam Pepper and his gang and they cornered me. They started calling me names. And then…then Sam hit me in my stomach. Hard. I fell to the ground and they kicked me even more. But only in my stomach so that others wouldn't notice. They then ran away. And when I finally got up, I walked/stumbled to you. But it doesn't matter Dan. Really it doesn't."

By the time Phil was done talking I was mad. Not 'just mad'. I was ready to rip Sams throat out.

I was clenching my fists and I'm pretty sure you could see anger spread across my entire body.

"Dan?" Phil asked when I didn't say anything and just stared into the distance.

I turned my head and looked him in the eyes. "He'll pay for what he did." I say, my voice stern and angry.

"Don't try anything! I don't want you to get hurt. Please, don't try anything heroic." Phil pleaded.

" I can't promise anything.". I say calming down when looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

" C'mon let's just go to your place." Phil says tugging at my arm.

"Okay, but this isn't over." I tell him as he picks up his bags and grabs my hand.

Wait what? Grabs my hand? I look down and see that he has intertwined our fingers.

I close my fingers around our hands. I looked at him and saw that there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

" Are you okay with this? I just need some comfort." Phil asked.

I could only nod as I was too distracted by his warm hand holding mine. As we started to walk I started to get out of my daze.

My heart was still rapidly beating and my hand was tingling.

Instead of Phil dragging me I started to walk next to him. I noticed that Phil was still kind of stumbling.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask and slow down a bit. "Yeah I'm fine. It just hurts when I walk."

"If we need to stop or something, just say so." I tell him with concern flooding my voice.

"Nah it's fine. I'll just rest a bit at yours." Phil says. I nod and we kept on walking in silence.

It was a comfortable silence though. We were both lost in our thoughts.

When we reached my house I realized that I would have to let go of his hand. And I really didn't want to.

We reached the front door and I pulled out my keys. Phil was still holding my hand and wasn't showing any signs of letting it go any time soon.

I opened the door and we dropped our bags and took of our shoes. I reluctantly dropped his hand to take my jacket off.

He looked at our hands and then back in my eyes. I shrugged of my jacket and hesitantly grabbed his hand again.

He smiled at me as I dragged him into the kitchen. He sat down at one of the stools at the bar and looked around pensively.

"Do you want anything? Something to eat? Something to drink? Any medicine of sorts?" I ask concerned.

"No mom, I'm fine." Phil replied sarcastically. "Is that sarcasm I hear, young man?" I say in a 'mom-voice', playing along.

Phil's mature answer is to stick out his tongue. And in response I do too.

"Okay then, what do you wanna do?" I ask. "How about we just snuggle up and watch some movies? I don't really feel like playing video games."

" Okay, let's look for a movie."

Jacks POV

Red. Of course his hair is red. It's his trademark color. Why? I've always told him he looked best in red and now he goes and dyes his hair red?

Is he trying to torture me? My neon-green is nothing compared to that.

He looks fucking amazing.

I was talking to Mark on our way home from school. Mark didn't mean anything with it, but I did. I wish that he would see that. I wish that he would see that every single thing I tell him about how perfect he is, is true.

"Hey Jack, you okay ?" Mark asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out I guess."

" Oh, okay. You sure though? 'Cause you don't look so certain about it."He asks again, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, Markimoo, I'm sure. I was just thinking about the history test that I made yesterday. I think I fucked it up pretty badly." I quickly make up.

"Nah, I'm sure, you did just fine. You're very smart, you just don't know it." he says.

" Ohn, you almost make it sound believable. How did your test go by the way ? I forgot to ask." I say, trying to change the subject a little.

" Uhm, yeah, about that. Can you tutor me ? I know that you're really good at History and English. But I'm not. So could you please please please help me out ? I would be forever in your debt if you could help me pass." Mark says in almost one breath.

I sigh and pretend to think about it for a while. " Sure, I could help you. It would be my pleasure." I answer.

" Thank you, thank you , thank you so much." He quickly hugs me. I don't pull back and neither does he.

"Uhm, Mark, I think the way this hugging thing is supposed to work is that one of us pulls back. Otherwise we'll be here all day. And if you hadn't noticed you kind off have me in a bearlock here." I chuckle.

"Oh yeah right, sorry. You see how grateful I am. So when and where do we begin ?" He asks after he released me.

"What do you think about starting with History at my place this weekend ?" I ask, knowing no one would be home.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Again thank you so much Sean, it really does mean a lot." He says with sincerity in his eyes.

I also know that he means it because he used my real name. He only uses it in serious situations or when he's serious about something.

" You're welcome Mark." I say with equal sincerity. We started walking again, talking about random stuff.

We separate with a wave and a smile as I keep on walking towards my house. When I enter through the back door, I am met with silence.

"It's too quiet in here." I mumble to myself. I quickly go upstairs and put on my music. And even I have to admit that it was pretty loud.

I don't have any neighbors and there's nobody home anyway. As my music defeats the silence as I start to clean my room.

I didn't want Mark to see the mess that I call my room.

I pick up all of my dirty clothes and put them in the hamper downstairs and clean up my desk.

After I was done I sat down at my computer and decided to play some video games 'til I had to go to sleep.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
